Somethings Have to Change
by Pheonix Feathers
Summary: Rated R for future chapters. Nothing too bad at the moment. L/G fic but not at the moment


Some things Have To Change. Not always for the Better.  
  
Disclaimer : - I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters involved in the series.  
  
Pairing : - Lizzie / Gordo. But not all about them.  
  
A/N : - It's set in their Senior Year of High School. Not being American some of my things might be off so I am not really going to mention age or anything. Too confusing. You know how old they would be by then and for English ppl think Upper 6th age.  
  
Prologue.  
  
(Lizzie PoV)  
  
Gordo and Lizzie. Lizzie and Gordo. Ok, so really it was Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda. But Gordo and I had known each other for years. Our entire lives. We'd always been together. An inseparable duo until Miranda showed up and then we were the 3 amigos. I always figured that I was a bit of the centre point in the friendship. Not being full of myself or anything but whenever Miranda and Gordo had an argument it was 'Can't you control him?' off Miranda and Gordo just sighing at her shaking his head. And then Miranda was also my best friend but it was all so confusing until we got to High School. Our little group was split a bit. But not much, we all changed. Gordo became a regular punk and he grew so tall. And Miranda was kind of against Punk. Not that she found it bad. It just wasn't her 'taste'. I however would listen to anything therefore Gordo and I began to hang out a bit more due to me being the only person who he knew well enough to ask to gigs and stuff.  
  
We still had our Video Nights as a three. And Gordo and I managed to keep up this random tradition that never actually became a tradition. It just happened. I guess I should explain.  
  
Well we were always the best of friends. We never even needed to talk to communicate. It was a bit like Matt and Lanny. How that kid was surviving using no speech was beyond me. But that isn't the point is it? No. Gordo and I have this weird looking out for each other friendship. He'll do something for me and I'll stick up for him. It's been like this since we were tiny, tiny Kids. I don't really remember our first sleepover. I think we were about 4 and we both slept at his house. I had a sleeping bag on his floor and he was on his low bed. I didn't used to like Gordo's house. It was old a creaky, kind of empty his parents did seem to be around much, he still had it good though and I have a picture of us curled up asleep in his bed together. They say, Mr and Mrs Gordon, that when they put me to bed I was in my sleeping bag and I'd just climbed in with Gordo and we'd ended up wrapped around each other. Of course they thought it might be a one time thing. But NO every single time we had a Sleepover we ended up wrapped up together. I guess in the end our parents gave up on us. Miranda however had a NEW reaction when we all slept over together and she found us wrapped round each other in the morning. She Screamed. I found it hilarious myself but I guess it really wasn't a laughing matter. We were growing up and these 'hormones' my mother kept going on about were definitely in check. But no attraction to Gordo therefore perfectly fine to still have our wonderful sleepovers without a problem.  
  
I guess that now I should say we're friends. Still the three of us. Miranda not coming out with me and Gordo to our gigs therefore not seeing us feeling liberated, she always thought there was something going on. We tended to have this thing where we could talk about sex. Act like we were having sex. Flirt together like some really horny human being who only want one thing. Sometimes we did it to get a rise out of people. Other times we did it to piss people off! We knew when someone wanted one of us and childish as it was we found it hilarious to make them jealous. And WE mean JEALOUS. There's only so far some friends will go to make people jealous without crossing boundaries. We however have no boundaries, well apart from sex. We won't have sex together that's our rule. Nothing sex at all. except kissing but that's only when we are really out to annoy people. Mostly it's just little things. Stroking each others arms, pinching each others arses things like that! And it only seems to happen at out gigs, raves and whatever else we end up doing during the week. Whilst we dance we know we get looks, attention. But that's what we are. Attention Seekers.  
  
You'd never think it of Elizabeth McGuire and David Gordon. Not us? No we were too sweet. Gordo being a shy introvert in middle school not having any conversations other than with me and Miranda. Becoming this cool punk/skater who most people wanted to know and if they didn't something was immediately deemed wrong with them. Myself being all sweetness and light until I got into a fight with one of Gordo's ex-girlfriends. At the time they were still going out but she figured me and Gordo were carrying on behind her back and therefore she went to find her own little titbit and made out with him right in front of Gordo. He was gutted. He had really liked her he rang me at like 3am after he had gotten in, he was in tears Immediately I shimmied down my drainpipe and sprinted to the Gordon's household before going out to get her own revenge on evil bitch girl whose name is never mentioned EVER. That night we had gotten too close for comfort. We almost passed the line. The boundary we never cross but pulled back when I decided to go and kill that whore.  
  
But there wasn't I always knew Gordo would be there. Holding my hand through tough or scary times. He'd gotten in a few fights over high school. Mostly because of me and what people. Guys, say about me or how they act towards me. Only Gordo in allowed to touch me in a certain way, or say a certain thing to me. If he sees anyone else being TOO forward around me or about me he flips. But it's sweet. It's how we act I'll always be around for him therefore he'll always be there for me. We have no secrets no lies. No RELATIONS of any kind contrary to popular belief we have not participated in any sexual relations with each other. ever! It's not right is it? We're best friends. It's definitely not right!  
  
Gordo knows me better than I know myself. I feel free around him, Safe. You know what all this rant has lead me to believe..  
  
I think I might be falling for my best friend.  
  
***********************  
  
Review Please. I actually have a plan this time. I know what I am writing for most chapters. I will get Chapter 1 up ASAP.  
  
Love  
  
Phoenix Feathers 


End file.
